Culpabilidad
by Kazuma Sagawa
Summary: Kageyama no termina de entender cómo ha pasado todo, pero tiene una certeza: es su culpa. Mire a donde mire, encuentra miradas que le culpan del terrible crimen que ha cometido. Puede percibir cómo las miradas cansadas de sus compañeros, destrozados por la noticia, le incriminan cada vez que le saludan.


_Cortísimo one shot KageHina porque necesitaba sacármelo de la cabeza de una vez por todas. La idea de escribir un one shot angst (Al final terminaré por creer que yo vivo por y para el angst) de estos dos llevaba tiempo rondándome la cabeza y mira, al final ha pasado. Lo he escrito ultra rápido (lo habré escrito en una media hora o así, sin contar la corrección y revisión, que ha sido un poquito por encima y ya está), así que me disculpo de antemano por los errores._

_Se lo dedico a **Sodaphobia** porque si no buscara hacerla sufrir un poquito, no habría escrito este one shot (pero que sepas que te quiero, bby)._

_Los reviews se agradecen, ya lo sabéis._

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._**

* * *

Kageyama no termina de entender cómo ha pasado todo, pero tiene una certeza: es su culpa.

Mire a donde mire, encuentra miradas que le culpan del terrible crimen que ha cometido. Puede percibir cómo las miradas cansadas de sus compañeros, destrozados por la noticia, le incriminan cada vez que le saludan. Cada vez que Nishinoya y Tanaka hablan bajito, rostros demacrados por el dolor que todos saben que tardará en desaparecer y dicen que pobrecito, que desde que eso pasó no da pie con bola, que es el que peor está y que quién lo diría, si parecían el perro y el gato, Kageyama sólo escucha susurros que tratan de inculparlo, que le dicen que todo es su culpa y que todos lo saben, y que pronto su vida se convertirá en un infierno por ello.

Su vida no necesita convertirse en un infierno porque, seamos sinceros, ya lo es. No se atreve a levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a la gente a los ojos. Se arrastra como alma en pena de aquí para allá, con la apariencia externa de alguien que ha quedado destrozado por perder a un compañero y amigo y con la paranoia interior de que es un asesino, el más despiadado criminal del mundo y que pronto pagará por ello. Come poco y mal. Duerme mucho y descansa poco, porque las sombras que lo asedian en sueños, riéndose de su desgracia, no le han dado ni una tregua desde el fatídico día.

Cuando Sugawara un día se acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro, Kageyama siente que es una mano de hierro que va a arrastrarlo a la más oscura y triste de las celdas, como condena por lo que ha hecho. La intención de Suga, sin embargo, es hablar con su kouhai y ofrecerle, aunque sabe que será muy difícil, algo de consuelo. Está preocupado. Todos saben que Kageyama es quien está sufriendo más por la pérdida, pero nadie se hace ni una mínima idea de hasta dónde llega la tortura del joven, a excepción quizás, de Suga, que de todos los del equipo, es quien mejor percibe los sentimientos y las preocupaciones de los demás y a quien mejor se le da acabar con el sufrimiento ajeno, aunque… Aunque este es un caso que al chico se le escapa. Quiere ayudar a su kouhai, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Decide iniciar una conversación normal, como si nunca nada hubiera sucedido, hasta que Kageyama explota.

Todos en el gimnasio se giran a mirar cuando Kageyama empieza a llorar y dice a voz en grito que "Es mi culpa. Es todo mi culpa. Yo lo he matado. Yo le he matado y ahora todo el mundo me odia".

Debería poder culparle a él. Culpar a Hinata por no haber cumplido su promesa. Porque él le dijo que siempre estaría ahí. Le instó a confiar en él porque cada vez que levantara un balón, estaría ahí para rematar. Y ahora todo queda en una preciosa y lejana mentira. Hinata ya no está ahí, ni volverá a estarlo. Pero no puede echarle la culpa a Hinata, no puede hacerle a él cargar con eso, porque el verdadero culpable ahí es Kageyama.

Recuerda cómo se habían gritado horas antes de la tragedia, cómo había reaccionado de una manera exagerada de la que ahora se arrepentía y de la que se arrepentiría hasta el resto de sus días y también de los ojos desorbitados de Hinata y de que había lágrimas. De que Hinata lloraba. Y de que un "Ojalá te mueras, maldita sea" flotaba en el aire. Las últimas palabras que le dijo a Hinata y las que le torturarían eternamente.

Minutos después, Hinata iba en bicicleta a toda prisa por la carretera, las lágrimas correteando por sus mejillas en el llanto desesperado y escandaloso de quien ha sido terriblemente herido. Mientras tanto, Kageyama lanzaba balones violentamente contra las paredes del gimnasio, consumido por la ira.

Horas después, al enterarse del accidente, toda su ira se convertiría en culpabilidad. Una culpabilidad como jamás había sentido. Oscura y pesada. Le ahogaba. Le agarraba de los tobillos y tiraba de él hacia un abismo interminable del que no tenía fuerzas para salir.

Kageyama da un manotazo a Suga y sale corriendo del gimnasio, sin rumbo, con esa mirada desorientada de quien ha perdido algo importante en la vida y siente, mejor dicho, sabe, que ésta ya no tiene sentido. Llora como un niño. Grita como un animal herido. Nadie se atreve a acercarse a él.

En la entrada del instituto se encuentra con una mujer desolada que llora mientras habla con el director. De su mano va una niña que sólo mira al suelo, no como otro niño lo haría, con esa absoluta e inocente fascinación que les dice que hasta el suelo es algo alucinante, sino con la mirada rendida de alguien que tiene un enorme sentimiento de pérdida. Es terrible. Ningún niño debería tener esa mirada.

La niña alza la cabeza y lo mira fijamente y Kageyama siente que el mundo entero se rompe en pedazos, se viene abajo y le cae encima con fuerza, porque son tan ridículamente parecidos que hasta se siente ofendido. Se siente ofendido porque es como una broma pesada del universo, que quiere recordarle hasta el fin de sus días que por su culpa murió la persona que más adoraba en el mundo y que su hermana pequeña, con el mismo tono naranja en el pelo y su mismo peinado alborotado, la misma piel paliducha y el mismo brillo avispado en los ojos, estaría siempre ahí para recordárselo.


End file.
